


EmetWol Valentione Week 2021 Compilation

by eliniel



Series: Misc Emet-Selch/WoL [37]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), EmetWoL Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Enemies to Friends, Eternal Bonding, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Stargazing, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentione's Day (Final Fantasy XIV), date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: A compilation of shorts for EmetWoL week.
Relationships: Azem & Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Misc Emet-Selch/WoL [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423444
Comments: 39
Kudos: 96





	1. Valentione's Day/Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on this new adventure! I hope I am able to put something out for every day!
> 
> Tags will update as the week progresses. Time in not linear, though some of the stories may connect (I will mention if they are). 
> 
> Day 1: Valentione's Day/Love Letter. Hythlodaeus walks in on Persephone attempting to write a love letter to Hades.

“No, no, no!”

I groaned in frustration, throwing my pen down onto the desk. I lifted the piece of paper at the top of the stack I had set out and reread the words I had just written.

With a click of my tongue, I rolled my eyes. 

“This is...so cliche,” I muttered to myself as I balled the page up in my fist and tossed it over my shoulder to the wastebasket that sat in the corner. “Immature…” I heard it bounce off the wall and onto the floor, crinkling as it rolled to a stop, just as all the others had.

I dropped my forehead into my ink-stained palm and sighed.

“Utterly useless.”

I had reserved this study carrell in the library today so that I might have a modicum of privacy and quiet to write this letter, with nothing to distract me- but all the quiet seemed to do was make it  _ harder _ .

I had been debating it for  _ months _ , writing this letter, but had never built up the nerve to  _ actually _ put pen to paper. But now- now, it was merely days before the festival. The celebration. The traditional exchange of feelings...

If I didn’t muster up the courage to do this  _ now _ , surely someone else would and I would have missed my chance entirely.

He was supposedly one of the few in line for a seat on the Convocation, afterall. The whispers that the current Emet-Selch would be stepping down were thoroughly making their way through Amaurot. And while we were close enough in age he was  _ young _ \- particularly compared to _ them _ . A fresh face, the people wanted, for one of the Fourteen. 

Which made him exceedingly  _ eligible _ . There wasn’t a single doubt in my mind that he had many people fawning over him-  _ especially _ due to the stares he got in the hallways. Though it was certainly still up for debate if any of his gaggling followers would  _ actually _ try to...make a move on him, so to speak. 

And we...were friends. 

The  _ best _ of friends. 

Me, and him- and ‘Daeus, of course, though I hardly had feelings for him other than that of sibling affection.

But for  _ him _ …For  _ Hades _ ...

Was it selfish of me to want him for myself, when I had spent so much of my life in his company already?

...Would he even feel the same way about me?

My stomach twisted into knots.

_ This _ was the only thing the quiet was good for. More time to regret my decisions and cower in the corner.

“Is this...a mistake?” I wondered aloud. 

“Persephone?” A familiar voice asked from the next space over. “Is that you?”

“‘Unfortunately,” I replied, lifting my head from my hand as I heard a chair scrape against the floor. Footsteps followed, growing closer to my carrell. When I twisted towards the door I had left cracked, Hythlodaeus had already swung it open and was leaning against the frame. His hood was down, his long, silver hair pulled over one shoulder and tied into a loose tail. The white mask that usually adorned his face had been removed, and his piercing, auburn eyes watched me curiously.

“Unfortunately?” He raised a brow, folding his hands into the long, loose sleeves of his robe. 

“Yes,  _ unfortunately _ ,” I sighed. “This was a completely moronic idea. The worst one I’ve ever had.” I didn’t elaborate, even though I knew my friend hadn’t a single idea of what I was referring to. Instead, I turned back and reached for the cap to my inkwell, then began twisting it back on. 

“Is it something I can help with?”

Ever the friend, I thought. Though I wasn’t  _ entirely _ sure I was ready to confide... _ this _ to him. His teasing would be incessant, and I would  _ never _ hear the end of it.  _ Especially _ if I didn’t go through with it. 

“No.” I lifted my bag from where it sat up against the desk. “Don’t worry about it.”

As I was packing the few things that I had brought with me, I heard the crackle paper. 

Oh,  _ Gods _ . I had tossed it towards the bin...and  _ left it there _ for his eyes to find. 

“My dearest Hades…,” he began to recite.

I was out of my chair in half a moment, cursing myself. My bag dropped from my lap and back to the floor with a  _ thud _ as I whipped around to grab the unfinished letter from his grasp. Without looking up, his hand flew out with the intention of holding me back.

This was a dance we had danced many times, however, and I knew to duck under his arm. 

In retaliation, he held the page up into the air, high enough that I couldn’t reach it. 

“‘Daeus, give that back-” I jumped, reaching my arm up, but he was too tall. He inserted his hand between us and pushed me a few ilms away.

“Ah, ah,” he chided. “This was trash, my dear friend, was it not?” I fought against him, desperately trying to retrieve that he was reading, but he held firm, refusing to give into me. 

“It’s none of your business-”

“Quiet down, will you? You’ll upset the entire row.”

“Hythlodaeus!” 

“Just give me a moment.” I groaned, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration before crossing my arms over my chest all the while shooting him the most poison-filled look that I could muster.

Finally,  _ finally _ he paused, lowering the paper. He looked down at me with a knowing smile that made my skin crawl.

“Persephone,” he drawled slowly, the amusement clear in his tone. “Is this a  _ love letter _ to Ha-”

“Would the both of you kindly  _ be quiet _ ?” A fellow student called from a few carrells over.

‘Daeus bent down closer to me, his voice no higher than a whisper.

“Is this a love letter to  _ Hades _ ?”

My face flushed and I spun on my heel.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, no?” I heard the crinkle of the paper again as he smoothed out the creases and he cleared his throat. “ _ My dearest Hades _ ,  _ I know that we have been friends for-” _

“Would you  _ stop? _ ” I hissed, whirling back around and, this time, successfully snatching the page from him. I balled it back up in my fist and shoved it into the pocket of my robe. His brows raised and I dropped back into my seat with a sigh. “I wasn’t even going to give it to him.” He leaned forward against the wooden back of the chair, the tail of his hair swinging in the space between us. 

“Why not?”

“Why not?” I scoffed. “We’re friends, ‘Daeus. What if...what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“So you’re...afraid that he doesn’t love you back?” I slumped back, eyes downcast.

“We’ve been friends for so long. I don’t want to ruin what we have now.” He breathed a laugh and I laid my head back so I could peer up at him. “What?”

“I think...that you should do it,” he said, matter-of-factly. I furrowed my brow.

“Why?”

“You lose every chance that you don’t take,” my friend advised as he bent over further, retrieving my bag. He reached inside and began arranging my belongings on the desk again. “I do not think that it will ruin our friendship. I believe that even if he does not feel the same way, Hades cherishes you quite a lot- more so than you may think. He would not let this ruin what we have.”

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, my eyes sliding to watch him. 

“And,” he continued. “Perhaps you will be surprised.” He presented me with my quill pen once more. My insides twisted into knots once more as I stared at the feather, but finally, I plucked it from his hand. I turned towards the desk once more and laid my arms on either side of the paper. 

“Do...do you know something I don’t?” I asked him curiously as I thought about his words. Was he... _ hinting _ to something that I wasn’t aware of? “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Oh no,” he insisted, waving a hand in dismissal. “Nothing like that. Call it…” He hummed, tapping a finger to his chin in thought. “Call it a friend’s...intuition.”

I frowned and huffed a sigh, not quite believing him. But I dropped the subject for the time being and took a deep breath, looking down at the paper he’d set before me once more, fingers tightening around the pen. 

“Fine,” I finally conceded. “But you have to help me make sure it doesn’t sound...foolish.” I watched from the corner of my eye as one side of his mouth tilted upward and he leaned over the desk next to me.

“It would be my pleasure,” he answered. “But another word of advice before we begin- make sure to wash the ink from your face before thinking of presenting it to him.” I rolled my eyes and shoved him with my shoulder, a grin spreading across my mouth.

And I began to write.

When the day of the festival dawned, I felt out-of-sorts and  _ nothing _ seemed to want to cooperate.

My robe was crumpled, my hair incredibly unruly. I’d even managed to put my mask on askew.

‘Daeus had tried to assure me that it wasn’t  _ that _ bad and that  _ of course _ Hades wouldn’t judge me for it.

“He’s seen you in worse conditions,” my friend had said while he straightened my mask, an amused smile spreading across his lips. “Like when you’re trying to study for an exam at the last minute.” 

I wasn’t sure if he meant it or if he was just being nice.

Probably a little of both, if I were to be honest with myself. 

I had planned on giving my letter to Hades during our lunch break, but I was so nervous, I could barely unhinge my jaw enough to eat. It was all I could do to smile and nod as he regaled us on the findings of his new research project. 

And when he had departed to go to another class, Hythlodaeus noticed my hands shaking.

“Have you eaten today, Persephone?”

With one, guilty look from me, he knew the answer and nearly forced a glass of juice down my throat.

At the end of the day, I was  _ exhausted _ . I had barely been able to pay attention in my classes, mind playing through any possible scenarios over and over, darting from one to the next incessantly and without end. 

I had been wound so tightly for hours, muscles tense- even my head ached.

And most of all, I felt dejected. Like I had failed.

“I’m not going to go to the festival,” I confided to ‘Daeus the moment he had opened the door to his small, student apartment later that afternoon. I pushed passed him as he raised a brow, his mouth opening to respond. 

“You may come in, I suppose,” he said with a laugh. He followed me as I crossed the room. I threw my mask to the floor and slumped, face-first, onto his bed. 

“I can’t do this,” I admitted, voice muffled by the blanket. The mattress dipped as he sat next to me. 

“You most certainly can.” I heaved a sigh in response, and sat up on my elbows.

“‘Daeus, we have been friends for years and I can’t even simply hand him a letter.”

“The only one holding you back is you, you know.”

“He probably thinks of me as a sister...and  _ only _ as a sister.”

“How will you know unless you try?” I scowled at him.

“I’m still not going.” 

“Come on,” he urged. “He will know something is wrong if you  _ don’t _ show.”

“Why do you  _ always _ have to make so much sense?” He chuckled. “It’s infuriating sometimes.”

“There  _ is _ a reason I am in line for the same seat as Hades, you know. Or so the rumors say.” I clicked my tongue, pulling at an errant bit of string sticking out of the quilt.

“Fine,” I yielded with a pout. “I’ll go.”

He nodded his head and hauled me off the bed. He helped me straighten and braid my hair over one shoulder, and handed me my mask.

Instead of putting it on, however, I stared down at it.

“Be brave,” Hythlodaeus said, laying an arm across my shoulders as he turned us to the front door. “It’ll be okay.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“It will be.” I angled a look at him as I affixed the wood to my face.

“If it isn’t, I’ll do all of your homework for a month.”

“Three.”

“Two.” I rolled my eyes. “Nothing bad is going to happen, you know.”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself,” I observed. “Are you  _ sure _ there isn’t something you know that I don’t?”

“I suppose we’ll see, won’t we? Two is my final offer.” I scoffed.

“Fine, two it is.”

Hades was already waiting for us at the entrance to the festival, and I had to stop for a moment to marvel at the smile he gave us when he saw us approach. Even with the mask covering a prominent part of his face, he was glorious...and I could see the sheer happiness in his eyes- like a golden ray of warm sunshine that threatened to melt me where I stood. 

And the more I thought about it, the more ‘Daeus had been right. There was never a day the three of us weren’t seen together- even our elders knew it. We sat together during our lunch break  _ every _ day, even if our classes were on opposite sides of the Akadaemia. We attended  _ every _ event arm-in-arm, even if it was vexing to Hades and caused many passersby to stop and stare. 

It was important to us, this time that we spent together.

Hades would  _ surely _ notice something amiss if I did not show up after seeing me the picture of health at lunch. 

And if things did not turn out the way that my friend expected- or the way I hoped that it would- I was resolved to live with it. 

If it wasn’t meant to be, then it wasn’t meant to be. I would support him regardless. 

Hades offered his elbow to me and we entered, just as we usually did, the two most important people in my life at my sides. 

But then, Hythlodaeus pulled his arm from me and took a step back.

“Go ahead without me,” he said, turning away from us. My smile faltered. “I’m...going to go get us some refreshments.”

And all at once, the panic hit me once again.

Oh,  _ Gods _ . He was  _ leaving  _ me, I realized. I knew I would be expected to do this on my own but so soon-

“Alright,” Hades confirmed, then turned to me. My heart jumped up to my throat. “What would you like to do first?” I shot my friend a wide-eyed, pleading look over Hades’ shoulder, but all he did was smile, and tilt his head in the direction our other friend’s back.

_ Go on _ , he seemed to say with naught but his eyes.

“Persephone, are you...alright?” My attention immediately jolted back to him. Even behind the mask, I could tell one of his brows was quirked curiously. “Do you feel sick?”

“I-uh-”

When I looked again, ‘Daeus had disappeared into the growing crowd. I swallowed hard, trying to calm the roiling in my stomach.

“Do you need to go home?” His eyes scanned me from top to bottom, concern written in them. “I...could walk you back.” I tried to laugh him off, though I  _ knew _ it came out nervous and unconvincing. 

“Don’t be silly.” He tilted his head as if he didn’t quite believe me. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been...acting strangely today.” 

“How do you mean?” I asked him, trying to keep my voice steady and nonchalant. He frowned.

“You...didn’t say a word during lunch today,” he explained. “No comment or quip about my methods or findings, no-”

I sighed, eyes falling to the ground and he paused.

“If there’s something you wish to talk about,” he started, laying a hand on my arm. Bumps rose along my arms at the contact, even through the sleeve of my robe, “I would never turn you away. You know that, yes?”

The smile I gave him was pathetic and I nodded.

“Of course I do, Hades,” I assured him. “I’m just-It’s…”

“Tell me,” he insisted. 

I took a deep breath, steeling myself. Now, I decided. It was  _ now _ or never. 

“What can I-”

“Hades,” I said with finality, cutting him off. I lifted my gaze to him as he was taken aback for a moment, blinking in surprise.

“Yes?” 

I pursed my lips together, hands curling into fists as I mustered my courage. Before I could think about it for a moment longer, before I could regret my decision, I took a step forward and pressed my mouth to his. 

Hades went stiff as a board. 

After a moment, I pulled back, putting a few ilms between us again. My cheeks were on  _ fire _ and quickly spreading downward towards my neck. I was thanking the Gods for the cover of darkness that was certainly hiding the color of my face as I averted my eyes from his dazed expression and reached into my pocket, revealing my letter, addressed and sealed with wax. 

“I’m…” I cleared my throat and held out the envelope. “Here. This is for you.”

When he had overcome his shock, he carefully took it from me, holding it between us as he examined my elegant writing on the front.

“Is this…?”

“Yes.”

He breathed a laugh and my face burned furiously as my eyes fixated on his chest.

“I can handle a rejection, Hades, but please,  _ please _ do not laugh at me.”

“I’m not-” 

He chuckled again and I felt  _ humiliated _ . If only I could curl in on myself and become nothing.

This was all ‘Daeus’ fault...and I would make sure he  _ never _ heard the end of it-

“Persephone, look at me,” Hades said, his words cutting a knife through my thoughts. I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth and did as he said, sliding my eyes to him again. He placed his hands on my shoulders, the envelope crinkling in his hand, and leaned down so he was down to my level. “I’m not laughing at  _ you _ .”

“Then…?”

“Hythlodaeus,” he admitted, dropping his hands and straightening once more. He peered out towards the crowd- likely looking for our wayward friend. “Seems he’s been playing matchmaker.”

Immediately, my cheeks puffed out in indignation as I fumed. 

So, he  _ had _ known something-

“He-He talked to you as well?” Hades’ hum of confirmation was enough. My jaw clenched.

“Well, then I’m going to match my foot with his-”

“Persephone!” He admonished. We stared at each other for a moment before we both broke out into quiet laughter. 

“So...are you going to read it?” I asked after silence fell between us. “My letter?” He hummed as he slid the envelope into the large pockets of his robes. 

“Later.”

“Why not now?” A soft smile tugged at his mouth.

“Because when I read it, I want it to have my full attention,” he replied. “Away from prying eyes.” His eyes flicked to the side, to where ‘Daeus was now standing, waving us over, a ridiculously gleeful smile on his face.  _ Menace _ .

He was  _ definitely _ going to be doing my homework for  _ at least _ two months regardless, I decided.

“Aren’t you worried about what it says? Perhaps I wrote that I have a burning  _ hatred _ for you,” I continued and Hades’ whole body shook as he laughed. 

“ _ You _ kissed  _ me _ ,” he reminded me and I breathed out a dramatic sigh. Well, he certainly had me there. “I am confident that is  _ not _ what you wrote.”

“So...do you…”

“Feel the same way?” Shyly, I nodded, eyes dropping to his chest. One of his hands went to my chin, gently lifting my face until I met his eyes again. The other reached into my hood, tucking a loose lock of hair behind my ear as he examined my face, his expression soft with fondness. “Persephone, I…” He huffed another chuckle. “From the moment we met, I knew that you were special. You were courageous, and adventurous. Unafraid to ask even the most crass of questions. And as we grew together, your bravery blossomed into sarcasm and playfulness that was sometimes  _ truly _ infuriating.” My face began to fall.

“But,” he continued. “You are also unwaveringly kind, uncommonly smart… and incredibly beautiful- inside  _ and _ out. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away.” His thumb stroked my cheek as I felt water sting my eyes. “And I...Truthfully, I fell for you many years ago.”

“But you-” My vision blurred with tears. “Why didn’t you-”

“Same reason as you, I think,” he offered. “If you didn’t feel the same way...I was content to...be nothing more than your friend for the rest of our lives.”

“And ‘Daeus,” I started, my voice wavering. “He knew-”

“He must have.”

With a strangled sob, I threw my arms around him, letting the tears of happiness slide down my cheeks, my heart filling with joy.. 

_ Gods _ , I never thought…

I felt his arms wind around me as well, pulling me firmly against his body.

“I love you, Hades.” He released a deep sigh of content.

“I love you too, Persephone. With all my soul, I  _ love _ you.” 


	2. Teasing/The Moment They Fell In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch follows the Warrior of Light out into the Rak'tika Greatwood, where she plans to do some exercises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be real with ya'll, I did not enjoy the beginning part of this while I was writing it. I almost deleted the whole thing but instead I continued writing it and....I really, really love how it turned out.
> 
> The prompt sort of got away from me in the end. It's subtle, but its still there, though. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I stared up at the ceiling of the room given to me by the Night’s Blessed while the Scions and I took up residence in the Greatwood. 

I had been unable to get any sort of restful sleep, even with the heavy, dark curtain I’d asked to be placed over the small window to block the never-ending stream of light from outside. 

My chest ached- not badly, but enough to keep me awake. And I had tossed and turned all night.

It was  _ calling _ . I could tell. Like calls to like afterall, does it not? And though we were no closer to learning the whereabouts of the Lightwarden of Rak’tika, I could feel it. 

It could feel me, too. And it was waiting for me.

With an annoyed click of my tongue, I threw the blanket off of my body. 

“Well, if you won’t let me sleep,” I muttered to myself. “Then I better not waste time.”

I was dressed in full armor in mere minutes- just in the case that I was attacked while I was out, I figured having the whole set with me would be optimal. Then, I strapped the greatsword to my back and marched out the door. 

Slitherbough was silent. The campfire had been abandoned in favor of rest- not even the tiniest cinder was still lit.

I paused for a moment and inhaled a deep, grounding breath, trying to quiet the churn within my chest. I closed my eyes, relishing the quiet- all except for the occasional chirp of birdsong, soft and fleeting and far away. 

When I released my breath, I felt lighter. More relaxed. 

Until I heard footsteps behind me.

“Isn’t it a tad early, even for you, hero?” Immediately, my shoulders tensed. He chuckled at my reaction and I could feel his eyes on my back. I could even imagine the smug expression on his face. “Did I startle you? My apologies.”

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“As if you didn’t do it on purpose.” He hummed, and took a few more steps closer to me.

“And where are your companions this morning?” He inquired. “Surely you aren’t going off on your own to find the Lightwarden.” I rolled my eyes, spinning on my heel to finally face him.

“What’s it to y-”

I took a quick step back, surprised by just how  _ close _ he had gotten to me.

“It would be rather foolish, wouldn’t you think?” I pursed my lips as my eyes narrowed in on him. The smirk that seemed glued to his mouth widened. I clicked my tongue and whirled back around, heading towards the opening in the camp that would lead me into the woods.

“For your information,” I announced. “Though it is none of your business, I was only going to train a bit and warm myself up.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes,” I bit out, though I wasn’t sure why I was even  _ trying _ . Every word out of his mouth was infuriating, and I’d often wondered if he would  _ shut up _ if I didn’t deign to respond, to give in to his goading. Though despite myself, I couldn’t help but snipe back at him. I was  _ sure _ he enjoyed it immensely. “We have a long day ahead of us. The earlier I get started, the better.”

He refrained from commenting again and when I turned to face him once more, it was in time to watch him disappear into the Void. 

I was perfectly fine with that- if not a little relieved- that he would not rile me any longer. He was a  _ menace _ , and it would do me no favors to have him frustrate me so early in the morning. 

I slowly wandered amongst the trees, stretching my arms and rolling my neck as I searched for a small clearing I could do my rotations in- I even stopped at a small creek to fill my water flask. The Wood was eerily quiet as well, most of the beasts that would normally have attacked me had also likely found shelter for the night to get some rest. 

It didn’t take long before I happened upon a space, and unbuckled my weapon from my back. I stuck the tip of the blade into the ground and shed the heavier bits of armor- my gauntlets and breastplate- from my torso and set them up against a tree, along with my water, before dropping into my routine of stretches. 

When I felt sufficiently loose, I went for my sword again, tugging it out of the grass. 

I did a few rounds of movements, working in quick succession as I would in a proper battle, until I was sweating and out of breath. 

“Your stance is too wide,” Emet-Selch’s voice critiqued from somewhere behind me. I halted, heaving fast breaths. I clenched my jaw. 

Truly, his continued presence was  _ grating _ . 

“You’d be the expert on that, would you?” 

“Perhaps,” he replied, matter-of-factly. ‘I have lived many lives, afterall.” I heaved a frustrated sigh and relaxed my arms, tossing the sword to the ground in frustration. I spun on my heel to face him. He was leaning his back against the tree where I had discarded my armor, arms folded over his chest as he observed me.

“Why are you  _ here _ , Ascian? Don’t you have anything else to do, or someone else to annoy?”

I saw his lips twitch at my jab, but he shrugged his shoulders. 

“I suppose I  _ could _ find somewhere else to be,” he drawled. 

“So why don’t you?”

“It seems my aide is needed here, instead.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I don’t  _ need _ you here,” I insisted. “I don’t want you here. None of us do, when all you do is cause problems.” He raised a brow and pushed himself off of the trunk.

“If I am so unwanted, Warrior of Light,” he challenged, his voice low and dark as he took a few steps forward. “Tell me to leave.”

I opened my mouth to do as he requested, but I hesitated. I...did want him gone, didn’t I?

I decidedly  _ didn’t _ like him one bit, but in the spirit of cooperation, perhaps I should-

“Go on then,” he purred, the amusement thick in his tone as if he  _ knew _ he had caught me. 

“You-,” I tried as he approached, but instead jumped a few ilms back before he could reach me. I sighed. “Fine. You can stay.” 

He came to a stop, placing his hands on his hips as he looked me up and down.

“Now that that’s settled,” he said. “Resume your stance.” I clicked my tongue.

“I said you could stay. I did  _ not _ say you could order me around.” I pursed my lips, then motioned to him with my chin. “Tell me, why should I listen to  _ you _ ?”

“I  _ could _ show you your mistakes, Warrior of Light, and help you fix them...Unless you’d rather I continue commenting from the shadows?” I huffed a laugh.

“I think I’m  _ fine _ on my own.” A grin spread across his mouth and he held his arms up in surrender. 

“Suite yourself, hero,” he gave in. Rather easily, if I was honest. I inclined my head in his direction in mocking gratitude and went to pick up my greatsword. “But…” I groaned, dropping my head in one hand. “Should you change your mind... you need only call.”

“ _ Thanks _ ,” I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose. “But I won’t.”

“Best of luck, then.”

I heard the hum of his portal as I finally grabbed my blade, brushing off the errant blades of grass that had stuck to its metal. When I looked back up again, he was gone. 

I continued on with my training, but I felt his eyes on me for every moment. 

To give him credit, he remained silent from wherever he was watching, until I nearly stumbled and a chuckle echoed through the trees. 

“How easily avoided.” I pursed my lips, but launched into the next, and last moveset. It was one I had always  _ dreaded  _ in the midst of battle. It was my worst- one I  _ always _ struggled through and could not figure out the reason why, no matter how many times I practiced. And I knew-  _ knew _ \- Emet-Selch would have something to say about it. 

And as usual, after I spent the aether to summon my illusion to fight at my side and went in for the Souleater rotation, I was unable to keep hold of my control on both as I leapt into the air, cleaving a small tree trunk from the ground up. As he had said before, the movement was too wide and the weapon nearly slid out of my grasp with the momentum.

“Your arms are completely wrong,” came the expected critique. 

I paused.

Alright,  _ fine _ . 

_ Gods _ , he was insistent.

“You... _ actually _ want to help me?” I demanded, looking over my shoulder to where the voice was coming from. Leaves rustled and I watched his form appear from the cover of the boughs, slowly floating down until his boots softly hit the ground.

“We are comrades, are we not?” 

I sighed through my nose, eyeing him warily from the corner of my eye as I debated his offer once more. 

He  _ was _ right, of course, even if he hadn’t lifted a finger to help until now.

Though I was  _ still _ unsure of his motivations.

What were the conditions of his assistance, I wondered? Would he expect something in return? Or was he...using this as an excuse to get close to me? To learn my movements, and get a leg up in the likelihood that we would battle in the future?

Buti f he was offering to help me  _ fix  _ my problems...

_ What _ did he want?

“I want for nothing, hero,” came the answer to my unasked questions, as if he was reading my mind. I frowned as one side of his mouth tugged upward. “Your worries are written all over your face, you know.” I clicked my tongue and faced forward once more. He heaved a histrionic sigh. “But if it makes you feel  _ any _ better, my dear Warrior, I won’t lay a finger on you. I will merely instruct from afar.”

I closed my eyes, fingers curling into fists. I cursed myself over the fact that I was even  _ considering _ this.

“Fine,” I agreed. “Teach me.”

He held his hand out towards me in invitation.

“Stance.”

I did as he requested, raising my greatsword again, widening my legs. 

“Hold it as long as you can.” I nodded, but could feel my arms already burning from my previous exertions. I breathed out a steady breath, tightening my core. 

Slowly, Emet-Selch circled me, examining me carefully. When he was directly in front of me once more, he nodded approvingly.

“Next.”

We continued for minutes, as he checked my footing and the way I held my blade. He rubbed his chin as he inspected every inch of me.

“It seems the problem is  _ combat _ itself,” he surmised. “Your positioning is correct on the outside. But transitioning from movement to movement should flow easily. And you...” He hummed. “Do your rotations, Warrior of Light. Let me see them up close.”

I launched into the routine. He watched intently as I approached Souleater once again- and nearly lost my weapon for the second time. 

“Stop,” he ordered. “It’s truly a wonder, hero, that you have not gotten yourself killed in combat, simply by dropping your sword onto your head.” I rolled my eyes, resting the tip of the metal in the grass. “Who taught you to wield it in such a way?”

“Well,” I started. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. I averted my eyes to the side and cleared my throat. “I am...mostly self-taught.” The Ascian scoffed and shook his head.

“Of course you are.”

He spent the next minute or two explaining how to follow-through with the skill without losing my grip, and then turned me loose to try it.

I did a few rounds successfully, but by the fourth, I tripped.

“No, no, no,” he admonished me when I’d nearly thrown the greatsword in the air, a hint of annoyance straining his voice. I paused, heaving breaths as my heart pounded in my chest. 

“Just…” I sighed and stood straight, holding my arms out in a welcoming motion. “Just...show me.” He raised a brow.

“Are you sure?” I clenched my jaw, but nodded my head.

“I...learn better that way.”

“Alright,” he agreed, then tore the coat from his shoulders. He turned and tossed it, along with his gloves, towards my discarded armor. Despite myself, I watched as the muscles under his tunic stretched with the motion. 

I had never noticed before, under all those layers... 

When he turned back to face me, rolling his long sleeves up to his elbow, my eyes shot away to find something more interesting to look at. 

I heard him breath a laugh as he took up his spot behind me, and I felt my face flush in indignation at the fact that I’d been caught.  _ Again _ . And this time  _ admiring _ him. 

I tensed in anticipation as he placed his hands on my arms.

“Calm yourself,” he said quietly, exhaling a slow breath. He ran his hands up and down my biceps, no doubt an attempt to  _ soothe _ my uneasiness. 

I was momentarily taken aback by how  _ gently _ , how  _ carefully _ he touched me.

“Don’t fight me.” With a stiff nod, I let him begin to position my body. 

And even knowing  _ who  _ he was-  _ what _ he was- after a few moments, I found myself relaxing in his grasp. I closed my eyes as I let him move me, memorizing the way the transitions flowed under his direction.

As much as I wanted to  _ hate _ him, this seemed...somehow easy. Normal. 

“The further you progress, the more you tend to throw yourself into the movements and the less control you have.” 

Slowly, we progressed through the motions, as if he were leading me in a dance. His body was hard against my back- more toned and sculpted than I would have expected from a former emperor, as lazy as he seemed. 

I swallowed hard as my heart pounded in my ears, trying to force myself to focus on his words instead of how nice he felt pressed up against me.

Something seemed to shift there and...I think he felt it too.

“Here,” he instructed softly into my ear. “Strengthen your core…And tighten your grip.” I could feel his stomach contract reflexively as he guided my hand upward into what would normally have been a leap. “And jump  _ before _ you bring your arm up.  _ You _ take the weapon with you, it does not take you with  _ it _ .” 

He stepped back, then, removing his hands from me and leaving my back cold against the morning breeze. 

“Practice that over and over until it is second nature, Warrior, and you should see improvement.”

I turned, watching as he made his way to our clothing and bent down to pick up my water flask. My lips parted as he straightened, using the fingers of his free hand to brush the white lock of hair back and out of his eyes.

Why,  _ why _ was he helping me? I didn’t...understand. He was being so helpful out of the blue, and  _ why _ for the love of the Twelve, did he have to be so gentle about it?

He was an  _ Ascian _ , for Gods’ sake. 

He unscrewed the top and tipped it back. When I didn’t respond, he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and lowered the container from his mouth with a raised brow.

“Yes?”

“You...were being sincere,” I observed, and immediately regretted it. I sounded dumbfounded. He huffed a laugh as he made his way back to me, holding the flask out for me to take.

“While it is perhaps true that I am guilty of withholding information... Contrary to popular belief, I have yet to outright  _ lie _ to you, hero.” I planted my greatsword into the ground so that I could take a drink. “Any information that I have surrendered so far has, in fact, been truthful.”

“I suppose I just…,” I began, but paused, trying to collect my thoughts. “I know that we’re  _ cooperating _ …”

“I think  _ me _ more than  _ you _ , if I were to be frank.”

“I’ll give you that,” I yielded with a shrug of one shoulder. 

He was not wrong, afterall. Me and my companions had been incredibly standoffish… but could he really blame us for being cautious and holding him at arms length simply based on our dealings with his brethren in the past?

“I may be biting myself in the foot here, but... _ why _ ?” He inclined his head to me, waiting for me to elaborate. “While we have somewhat of a... _ truce _ right now, we are still on opposite sides. So…why help me improve my technique? What...what do you get out of it by making me stronger?” He hummed.

“Perhaps nothing,” he admitted. “I  _ did _ say I wanted nothing in exchange for some of my time.” I took a long drink of water, then passed the flask back to him. “Perhaps it will be of some use to me in the future, should things pan out as I hope.” He twisted the cap back on, then rested his free hand on his hip. “But truly, Warrior of Light, how do you expect to defeat a thousands-year-old sorcerer if you cannot even grip your weapon correctly?”

I blinked in surprise, mouth falling open.

“I-You- _ what _ ?”

He chuckled at my reaction. I would have brushed it off as a joke, but looked off to the side, examining the trees around us. 

And there...there was  _ something _ gleaming in his eyes. Sadness. Profound sadness that was...soul deep. 

My heart ached and I placed a hand over my chest, brow furrowing. 

What was this...feeling? 

It wasn’t pity, I knew. I had felt pity before, but this...It was...something  _ more _ .

But why? Why did I care…?

I curled my fingers into a fist in the cloth of my shirt. 

“Would you...like to join me again sometime?” I asked him without thinking. His gaze shot back to me upon my offer. My eyes widened, taken aback by my own words. 

But I didn’t take them back...because, oddly enough, I meant them. This had...not been bad, I realized. I didn’t mind having him around if he was like  _ this _ . Genuine. Candid.

The corners of his lips tugged upward as he searched my face, clearly noting the shock in my expression. But the sadness, I saw, had disappeared. At least for the time being.

And my heart eased. 

“Thank you for your invitation, hero,” he said, his voice soft and kind. “I shall certainly consider taking you up on your offer in the future.” He motioned to my weapon. “But for now, back to work.”


	3. Flowers/Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone comes home after months of travelling, upset that she missed the festival, only to find that Hades has planned something special for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sort of ties in to Day 1 :) <3

I shivered, a chill penetrating through the shawl I wore overtop of my robe. I pulled it tighter around me and stoked the fire in the little hut I had been given to house me during my stay, though it was far too small to  _ really _ warm me up. 

If I built it up any higher, however, the straw that was used as a roof would surely catch fire. 

I  _ hated _ the winter. It was cold and dry, leaving my nose bloody and my lips cracked at any given time. 

To me, it's only saving graces were the holidays and festivals that we partook in- back in Amaurot. 

But here…

Here, in this small corner of the world, it was  _ dismal _ . They had no exchange of gifts at the turn of the year...and certainly no festival celebrating love. 

The small civilization I was researching was so underdeveloped compared to home, so hidden away from society that if I had not accidentally happened upon them, I would never have known of their existence. No one would have.

In truth, I had been travelling for another small country that Convocation wanted detailed reports on- but my plans had been derailed when I stumbled into this tribe.

And although I was just as unusual to them as they were to me, they had welcomed me with open arms. 

That they were so pleasant with an outsider was heartwarming- but also  _ quite _ surprising, to say the least. It was also...dangerous, should someone unfriendly wander in.

Communication was hard at first, but I had been here for weeks, learning their language and studying their culture, just as the title of Azem entailed.

I enjoyed the work- I really did. But I was still new to my seat and I  _ missed _ Hades terribly. Being away for  _ months _ was so hard, but especially now, during this time of year when we were usually  _ always together _ . I’d barely been able to stay long enough to give him my gift before I was sent back out into the world. And now, with the festival fast approaching, I wasn’t sure I’d be able to make it back in time to celebrate with him.

It put a large damper on my spirits. It would be the first we were unable to spend together- playing games at the faire with ‘Daeus. Going home and eating our favorite meal, then enjoying an evening wrapped in each other’s arms… 

And  _ Gods _ , how I yearned to feel those arms around me again…

I sighed, trying to stave off the tears.

But my research, while  _ almost _ completed, was not. And I would have to stick around for a while longer, no matter how I felt.

So, I stayed, throwing myself into my work to keep the loneliness at bay.

And just a few days after the festival that I had missed, I wished my newfound friends good fortune and packed my bags, then traversed the rest of the way to the nation I was  _ supposed _ to have been studying all this time. Surely the Convocation would not mind a few extra weeks if I brought back two wildly separate reports, especially on a civilization they had  _ no idea _ existed.

For that was what I agreed to do upon joining the Fourteen- to travel, and learn about all of the different societies around the world. Make friends with them.

The previous Azem had done  _ wonderful _ work, and I hoped that I would one say be as great as he had.

And nearly a month after the celebration, I was finally able to set foot back in my home. 

I inhaled deeply, breathing in all the familiar smells of the city. The distinct smell of magic was in the air, mixed with food and blooming flowers. 

With the warm weather coming around, the schools would be bringing the younger children outside to teach them how to use their aether, restaurants would be reopening their outdoor seating, and new plants were being Created and planted in the city’s rich soil.

I closed my eyes, releasing a sigh of relief through my nose. 

Gods, I loved this city. 

I made my way through its winding streets, taking my time as civilians welcomed me back home. Doting on me, handing me little trinkets and snacks. 

I took them each and every one, gratefully. 

How lucky I felt, to be part of such a community. 

After a few minutes of entertaining the children that had crowded around me, I insisted on saying my goodbyes, much to their dismay. I made my way to the Capitol building, where the Fourteen were more than likely meeting at that very moment.

And while the lobby was bustling with activity, the halls that led to the large conference room were silent, as usual- hardly anyone was allowed into the upper floors of the building that were not related to the Convocation in some way- apprentices, assistants, custodians, members of the seats themselves. 

As quietly as I could, I pushed open the heavy entrance door at the very end of the hallway and crept in. Lahabrea’s booming voice echoed off the walls of the room as he spoke, announcing what was on the agenda for the morning. I stalked on light feet to my empty chair, not wanting to disturb him. 

I set my bag down and slid into the seat, then attempted to smooth out my robes so that I was presentable, even after the hours of travelling I had endured that morning. 

To my right, Loghrif waved to me.

“ _ Welcome back _ ,” she mouthed and I grinned widely, nodding my head in thanks. Out of the corner of my eye, Hades sat up straight, noticing my return as well. I looked across the way to him, my smile softening as I examined that familiar red mask and the unruly curls of white hair poking out from under his hood. My finger toying with the golden band around my finger- the one that matched the one he also wore- and I already couldn’t  _ wait _ for the meeting to be over. 

“Ah, Azem,” Lahabrea announced. I whipped my head around to the front of the room.“How nice to have you back with us.”

“Thank you,” I said, raising my voice so everyone could clearly hear my words. “I apologize that I was away longer than expected, but I believe you will be satisfied with my findings.” He gave me a curt nod.

“You will make your reports at the end of the session.”

“Of course, Speaker,” I said, inclining my head in respect.

A few hours later, after presenting and handing my written reports over to one of Lahabrea’s apprentices, I slung my pack over my shoulder and exited the meeting room with a yawn, stretching my arms above my head. I’d been up since dawn to make the final leg of my trip back in time for the gathering- and I could  _ really _ use a nap. 

But first...

I peered around the hallway- to the small groups of people and assistants still lingering about, looking for one person in particular.

When my eyes landed on him, I brightened immediately. He stood off to the side, by himself, leaning against the wall. His eyes were focused on the intricate flooring ahead of him, fingers drumming against his thigh as he waited- impatiently, it seemed.

“Hades!” I exclaimed. His head shot up when I called and he pushed himself off the wall. A smile of pure joy spread across his face and I took off, running towards him. 

The hallway seemed to quiet- but I wasn’t sure if it was because we were being  _ stared _ at by the other members or if they had begun leaving to give us a modicum of privacy. Not that I particularly cared either way. 

He opened his arms to me and I leapt into them, throwing my arms around his neck as he hugged me, holding me tightly against his body. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply as I choked out a laugh, hands balling into fists in the material of his hood. 

“Persephone,” he breathed against my skin.

“I missed you,” I said, my voice wobbling as I crushed him against me. 

I wasn’t sure how long we stood there, grasping desperately at each other, but when we finally pulled away, the hallway had been cleared- and the door to the conference room had been shut. 

“Come,” he said, taking my hand, threading his fingers between mine. “Let’s go home and you tell me all about your trip.”

With a wide grin, I nodded, and let him lead me back to the apartment we shared on the other side of the city. 

When we entered, he took my bag from me and set it onto the armchair. I barely had time to remove my mask before he dipped down and swept me off my feet. 

“Hades!” I squeaked in surprise. He chuckled, but held onto me, resting me against his chest as he made his way to our bedroom. He set me down on the mattress and set his own mask on the bedside table, then climbed into bed with me, propping himself up against the headboard. 

As usual, I crawled into his lap. I wound my arms around him, laying my palms flat against his back and pressed my ear against his chest. I sighed contentedly as I listened to the  _ thump _ of his heart, clinging to him as his hand weaved into my long hair and gently brushed out the tangles that had formed during the day. 

“So, how was it?” He asked me after a few moments, his voice soft. I groaned, throwing my head back. 

“Long.”

“Yes, for me as well. But surely there was  _ some _ good in it.” I picked my head up and laid it against his chest again.

“Of course there was,” I admitted, drawing nonsensical shapes into the fabric of his robe with my index finger.. “I discovered an entirely unknown civilization  _ and _ instead of seeing me as a threat, they allowed me into their community to learn about their customs. It was... _ wonderful _ .”

“Then…?” I heaved another sigh. 

“I just...wanted to be home for the festival.” He hummed, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

“I know, my love,” he said, his voice muffled. He turned his head, laying his cheek on the top of my head. “But your work is important...and you brought back valuable information for the Convocation to store away.”

“I know,” I replied, though there was a hint of sadness to my voice that even  _ I _ could hear. “We’ve just...I can’t remember a year we didn’t attend together.”

“Mm, Hythlodaeus was certainly put-out by your absence,” he teased, trying to lighten my spirits. “Complaining incessantly-” I clicked my tongue and he paused.

“That’s not what I meant.”

He moved his hand from my hair to my chin, prompting me to look up at him. When I had, he cupped my cheek and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. 

“Persephone,” he began when he had pulled away. “It’s alright.” He pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes, gently brushing my nose against his. “I won’t deny that your absence was  _ definitely _ felt.” 

My head began to droop in shame, but his fingers caught my chin again.

“ _ But _ ,” he continued. “I understand that you were doing something bigger than the both of us. And I knew you would be back in my arms eventually. The festival is just a day, my love, and we can celebrate the love we possess for each other on  _ any _ day.” 

My chin wobbled as I met his gaze, his amber eyes full of emotion.

How was I so deserving of such a wonderful person? 

“I know that...this is a tough transition, but the Convocation doesn’t choose wrong.”

I nodded, sniffling as water filled my eyes.

“You are the  _ best _ possible person to hold this seat. And while I may be lonely when you’re gone, it makes the time you return to me so much more meaningful.  _ This _ is what matters.” His hand travelled down my neck, down my arm and over my hip. “These moments when you return and all you want to do is curl into my lap and talk to me about your travels. I cherish these the most.”

I breathed out a wavering breath, smiling despite the tears about to roll down my cheeks. 

“I love you,” I said, my voice no higher than a whisper, afraid that I would break down crying if I spoke any louder. He smiled, kissing me again- but this time I didn’t let him pull away until I was ready.

And after I had calmed, I spent the next hour explaining my favorite customs of the hidden tribe I had encountered.

When I yawned, he chuckled and began moving me off of his lap. I whined, but he pressed his lips against my temple and eased my head down onto the pillow.

“You have been awake for a long time, dearest,” he cooed. “Why don’t you get some rest?”

I frowned, tugging on the arm of his robe. 

“Fine,” I ceded. “But you have to lay down with me.” 

With a hum, he settled down next to me, pulling me into his embrace.

“I’d love nothing more.” 

When I woke again, Hades was no longer in bed. I didn’t know how long I had been asleep, nor where he had gone, but he had tucked me under the blanket so that I didn’t get cold in his absence. 

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head with a groan, then went to slide off the bed, combing my hair back with one hand as I made my way to the door when-

_ Crash _ .

I jumped by the sudden loud noise, a slew of curses following.

I threw the door open and rushed out of the bedroom and towards his voice. 

“Hades?” I called, coming to a sliding stop into the large living area that was connected to the kitchen. “Are you al-”

My eyes widened and I sucked in a sharp breath, one hand flying to cover my open mouth as I beheld the sitting room.

Flowers.  _ Everywhere _ . 

Lilies and forget-me-nots. Peach blossoms, and dogwood flowers. Roses and cornflowers. Sunflowers and dahlias of all different colors.

In season, out of season- it didn’t matter.

They covered every surface except the dining table- on the sofa and armchairs, pots sitting on the low table in front of the couch and the ottomans. On every shelf. Overflowing onto the balcony. A bright, wonderful  _ burst _ of color all over the room that took my breath away. 

All of  _ my _ favorites, I quickly realized.  _ My _ creations mixed within.

Tears rose to my eyes again as I took it all in once. Twice. 

And the table-

I turned back to inspect it. Two place settings had been laid out- beautiful, white ceramic flatware with pink blossoms hand painted around the edges. Delicate crystal wine glasses. An ornate, silver candelabra sitting between them, long white candles lit to provide some light in the dimmed room.

“Do you like it?” Hades inquired as he wandered out of the kitchen.

“Do I-” I nearly choked on my words as I tried to swallow down my sob. “Do I  _ like _ it?” I whipped around to face him, wiping away the water that had escaped my eyes. “Hades, I-I  _ love _ it. It’s...beautiful.”

The smile that he gifted me was so full of love and happiness that I was in danger of melting  _ right there _ .

“But I-” I spun in a slow circle, peering around the room again. “Why?”

“You were so sad that you missed the festival,” he explained, stepping up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. “And I was hoping I could lift your spirits.” I could feel my face begin to crumple.

“You didn’t have to-I-” 

“I know,” he said quickly, cutting me off. He lifted his head, allowing me to turn to face him. He cupped the back of my head, holding it still as he pressed his lips to my forehead. “But I  _ wanted _ to do something special. And I’ve…” He breathed a laugh. “Been planning this for quite a while.”

“Oh, Hades…” My voice broke and I laughed unsteadily, fresh tears falling anew. He released my head, moving his hand to brush them away. 

“Now, now,” he chuckled. “There’s no need to cry.”

“Yes there is,” I whined. “You make me  _ so _ happy and I-I’m  _ so _ thankful to have you in my life.” I sniffed, my nose hot as the blood rushed to it. 

“As am I, my love, as am I.”

I laughed again as my head dipped between us, eyes falling on his other hand, a wet towel clutched tightly in it. I blinked, remembering the crash I had heard earlier. It seemed to sober me right up.

“Are-are you alright?” I asked, wiping the remainder of the tears from my face and reaching for his hand. 

“I’m fine.” I removed the rag, revealing an angry red line along the length of his pointer finger. He raised his other hand to rub the back of his neck. I looked back up to him with pursed lips. “Alright,” he yielded. “I  _ may _ have accidentally touched a hot pan with my bare finger while making dinner.”

“You made dinner  _ too? _ ” 

“Of course I did,” he said with a one-sided grin. “Our favorite.” 

I clicked my tongue, holding my hand over his finger. 

“You could have waited, you know,” I admonished him. “I would’ve helped.” He shrugged one shoulder.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” A smile tugged at my lips as I concentrated, a white light shining in my palm, and a moment later the red mark was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief and I lifted his hand to my lips, pressing a soft kiss to the skin.

“There, all better.”

“Thank you, my dearest. Always here to save the day.” I giggled, squeezing his hand before letting it go. “Are you ready to eat?” 

When I nodded, he wound his arm around me, placing his hand on the small of my back and led me over to the table. With a snap of his fingers, the finished meal appeared in front of us and he motioned to the dishes.

“Please, my love. Help yourself.”


	4. First Kiss/Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While attending a holiday party on the First, Ryne notices Emet-Selch off by himself. The Warrior of Light resolves to have him join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one lines up with Day 2!

I wiped my brow with the sleeve of my shirt, fanning myself with the other hand. 

I’d been helping the residents of the Crystarium put together their own equivalent of the Source’s Valentione’s Day and though the holiday still celebrated couples and the love that they shared, there would be a  _ large _ party that included  _ everyone _ . Food, music, dancing- and only  _ then _ would the couples retire to the privacy of their homes.

I was  _ overjoyed _ that the entire city would be attending. Their celebration didn’t only honor those in love- but friendships and familial love as well. The Source did too, of course, but it mostly focused on  _ romantic _ love. 

In general, it was much more of a low-key holiday, which...wasn’t my favorite. I was  _ much _ more at home with throwing myself into a crowd and dancing with them- even if they were complete strangers.

So, I couldn’t say no when the organizers asked for my help with decorating the entire city for such a gathering. 

“Would you like a drink?” Ryne’s sweet voice flitted over to me from behind. I turned to face her as she approached, her cheeks flushed red from the work she was also putting in. Even in the cold, we were both getting quite a workout. 

I grinned and accepted the cup of water she was holding out to me. I rested my arm across her shoulders as I downed the entire glass.

“Thanks,” I said. She giggled as I heaved a histrionic sigh of relief. “Where’s Thancred gone off to?”

“Oh,”she started. “Someone asked for his help lifting some heavy boxes.” I huffed a laugh.

“I’m sure he tried to lift them all at once to make quick work of it.” Her eyes widened.

“How did you know?”

“Ah, we have been friends for a long time now. He’s...pretty easy to read.” I leaned down close to her ear. “And between you and me, he’s also got quite a big ego.” She lifted a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound as she laughed. I straightened and took a look around. “Where is he now?”

“He…” She paused, a coy smile forming on her lips. “He pulled a muscle in his back and was sent to the infirmary.” I snorted and rolled my eyes.

“Of course he did. Come on,” I said, nodding my head to an empty bench. “Let’s go take a break.” She nodded her head and let me lead her over.

“I know you said you had a celebration like this where you live,” she said, a curious lilt to her voice. “Is it very similar?” I hummed as we walked.

“Not really,” I replied as I took a seat. She sat down next to me, sitting straight backed with her hands folded in her lap as I explained. “Our biggest holiday tends to be Starlight. For Valentione’s, we don’t have big parties like this and it tends to be...much more quiet. And private.”

“You don’t sound very enthused by that.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“I’ve never really had anyone to share it with,” I admitted. “I’ve had friends, sure but...no one like  _ that _ .” Her face fell immediately and I chuckled under my breath and patted her back with one hand. “Now, now, don’t be sad for me.” She continued looking at me with those large, sad eyes- akin to a puppy wanting to play. “I’ve never really let it drag me down. Being a hero comes with its cons, I suppose, but the work keeps me from being... _ too _ lonely.”

Her gaze slid to her lap and she toyed with the loose sleeve of her dress. 

“This is my first time, as far as I can remember,” she confessed. “Celebrating these holidays.”

_ Right _ , I thought to myself, the expression on my face softening as I watched her. She’d been locked up in Eulmore for so long…

“I’m...worried that I won’t fit in.” I frowned at her words, pulling her long, red hair over her shoulder.

While we had incredibly different backstories and journeys, it seemed we both knew what true loneliness felt like. My heart ached for her. 

And despite everything, all of the hardships she’s had to endure in her young life, she was still able to smile and remain light-hearted and cheerful...

My arm wrapped around her, my hand rubbing up and down her arm in an attempt to comfort her. 

“You’re going to have a wonderful time,” I said with confidence. “I have no doubt that if you just continue being  _ you _ , the party-goers will  _ love _ you.  _ But _ if you find yourself in need of some help, you can always come find me. I will gladly be your dance partner.”

This seemed to cheer her up and she brightened somewhat, then leaned into my side and requested I tell her tales of my Valentione’s adventures back home. 

With a laugh, I settled into the bench and began regaling her with stories.

The party happened two days later. 

And as expected, the city-dwellers thought Ryne was an absolute delight. 

I smiled as I leaned against the edge of a food table, watching her dance with other children her age. She looked...ecstatic. 

But after a while, she was out of breath and was in need of a small break. She grabbed a goblet of water, then peered around the party until her gaze fell on me. The girl practically skipped over as I was snacking on a chocolate-and-rolanberry flavored cookie. Her eyes were  _ so _ bright with merriment as she huffed quick breaths.

“Having fun?” I asked as she came to a stop in front of me. She nodded excitedly and took a deep drink from her cup. 

“This is...it’s…” My smile widened as she heaved a sigh. “I never want it to end.”

“Well then,” I said, placing my hand on her arm. “Take a short break and get back to it.” 

We moved off to the side, idly chatting for a few minutes as she devoured a plate of sweets from the table next to us- though I had to kindly inform her that if she ate  _ too _ much she would likely have an upset stomach. 

“He looks...lonely,” the Oracle said a few moments later, as she was finishing the last of her water, her attention focused on someone over my shoulder. 

“Who?” I asked, twisting to follow her gaze. I blinked in surprise. 

He’d  _ actually _ shown up? 

I  _ definitely _ hadn’t been expecting  _ his _ presence here, but immediately, I understood what the girl meant.

Emet-Selch stood on the outskirts of the party, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes swept over the celebration with a frown on his face. He looked more uncomfortable than anything but...there, in his eyes...the same sadness I had seen in the forest those weeks ago. 

We’d had more training sessions since, and while he had remained somewhat open to me, I hadn’t seen  _ that _ look again...until now.

“I’m…,” Ryne started again, her eyes falling to the empty plate in her hand as I turned back to her. “I can’t imagine what it’s been like for him. I was hidden away for...just a few years, compared to how long he’s been...”

I hummed, raising a finger to my mouth in thought. 

I wonder if he’d…

“Ryne!” 

Both of our heads whipped around to the dance floor as a young Mystel jogged up to us. 

“There you are,” the child said, flashing a fanged grin. “We’ve been looking for you!” The Oracle’s eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise. 

“Me? I-”

“Come on!” the girl exclaimed, grabbing her hand. Ryne looked back at me in surprise, her eyes flicking towards the Ascian for half a moment. 

Clearly, she didn’t want even our worst enemy to be alone today.

I smiled, plucking the dirtied dishes from her hand.

“Go on,” I insisted, nodding my head in the direction of the other kids, clearly waiting for her to return. “I’ll take care of Emet-Selch.” 

She tossed a grateful look my way.

“This is your chance too,” she said, a soft, knowing smile on her face. “To have someone to be with today.” My brows lifted in shock as she turned to go join her newfound friends. I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded as I kept my eyes trained on her. 

Did she know about the time we had spent together when everyone else was asleep? About how...tolerant we had become to each other?

I rubbed my chin with my free hand.

Intuitive, I decided instead. She was smart, and kind and...intuitive.

With a shake of my head, I deposited the plate and goblet in a bin of dirty dishes and straightened the dress I’d had made for the celebration, then made my way to approach the Ascian. 

His eyes watched me closely as I pushed through the crowd of partygoers. I came to a stop in front of him and held my hand out. He raised a brow.

“Dance?” 

“This holiday celebrates  _ love _ , Warrior of Light,” the Ascian said, clear distaste coating his words.

“It does, yes,” I agreed, holding my arm out further, trying to coax him to take it. “But...love doesn’t always have to be romantic.”

“Oh?” He raised a brow, warily eyeing my hand. “Are you trying to tell me that you  _ love _ me platonically, hero?” I grinned and breathed a laugh.

“Perhaps not,” I said. “But...if you want to be friends, the only way to do that is to get to know one another.” One side of his mouth tugged upward.

“And who said I wanted to be  _ friends _ with you?” I rolled my eyes, heaving an exasperated sigh, and placed my hands on my lips, leaning to the side as he had done the day he had stepped out of the shadows to introduce himself.

“Cooperation,” I mimicked. A low laugh rumbled through his chest and I straightened, holding my hand out once more. “If you didn’t want to participate, why would you even show up?” I didn’t give him even half a moment to answer. “Now, come on. Dance with me.”

And finally, with an amused shake of his head, he took my hand and led me out to join the others on the floor. 

“What would your Scions think, hero, if they could see us now?” I hummed as he twirled me around, preparing to launch into the dance. 

“Does it matter?” I asked, spinning back into him. He placed his hand on my waist as I rested mine on his shoulder. We watched the other couples move swiftly around the floor, and when it was opportune, he launched right into the dance, sweeping me right with him.

“One would normally be  _ concerned _ about the opinions of their closest companions,” he continued once we’d inserted ourselves between the couples. “They will, no doubt, arrive shortly, yes?” I hummed in consideration.

“Perhaps they will… But, Ryne was the one who noticed you standing by yourself, you know,” I commented. He looked passed me for a moment, eyeing the young Oracle as she stood in a group, laughing with the others.

“And?”

“She was... _ concerned _ that you were lonely. If I didn’t ask you to dance with me,  _ she _ might have.” He eyed me curiously and I shrugged my shoulders. “She...sees the best in people, I think. Even knowing who you are and what you do...she was still worried that you would feel left out and I trust her judgement. So...perhaps what the rest of them think shouldn’t matter.” 

He stared down at me with what looked like mild surprise. A soft smile spread across my lips at his expression. 

“Besides,” I continued. “This would hardly be the first time we’ve touched.” 

“No, but I am sure your friends aren’t aware of our... _ private _ training sessions in the woods.” I breathed a laugh and the corner of his mouth tugged upwards in response. 

“True. But…” My grin turned playful. “Could you imagine the look on Thancred’s face if he saw us together like this?”

A dark chuckle escaped the Ascian- as if he truly  _ was _ thinking of just how  _ angry _ the gunbreaker would be.

“It would be quite amusing,” he admitted. Quiet fell between us for a few moments, and I examined his face carefully, my expression falling. 

“And if I…” I paused, searching his eyes. “If I still hated your company, I would not have asked.” 

His lips parted, brows rising. Less than a moment later, the look was gone, replaced with a smug, feline grin. 

“Perhaps I will make you regret those words,” he teased, then began spinning us mercilessly fast around the floor, my laugh floating along the air as we moved. 

The dance lasted for only a few minutes more, the music coming to an abrupt halt as he pulled me against him for the last step, the skirt of my dress swaying around us both. He held me there as we heaved fast breaths, his eyes lingering on my face for a moment before he allowed me to step away, though keeping a gentle grasp on one hand.

“Thank you, hero,” Emet-Selch said, bowing at the waist. “You’ve made my time here somewhat less...miserable.” I felt my face flush as he brushed his lips to my knuckles.

“I-” I blinked, then cleared my throat while averting my eyes to the side. “We...are trying to be friends, afterall, aren’t we?” He hummed. 

“That we are,” he replied and stood straight, releasing my hand. A miasma of purple and black aether began to engulf him. “But for now, I will take my leave. I do believe someone wishes to speak with you.”

I furrowed my brow in confusion as he donned his usual smirk again.

“Good luck,” was all he said in lieu of a goodbye.

And when he and his portal had vanished completely, I found Thancred standing on the other side, fuming.

I huffed an incredulous laugh.

Just like the Ascian to leave me alone to deal with the fallout.


	5. A Match Made In Amaurot/Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of The Will of A Star, the Warrior of Light and Hades reflect on their Eternal Bonding ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> So as stated in the chapter summary, this particular short takes place in the WoaS universe (story ->[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123014/chapters/47670850)). 
> 
> You do not necessarily have to read it to understand it in general, so don't worry!
> 
> Thank you to Crystal, as always, for being my proofreader <3 <3

The joyful screaming of children flitted its way over to me from where I sat on the bench, a smile tugging at my mouth.

My own daughter giggled with delight as she let the younger children chase her around the courtyard of the school. Her silver hair flowed behind her in waves, her periwinkle eyes alight with excitement as she stopped, letting them catch up to her before she began running again. 

As a teacher at the Akadaemia, I had volunteered my time after lessons a couple days a week to watch the younger students until their parents were able to step away from their own jobs and retrieve them. 

Today, however, Hades had gotten off of work early and had decided to come join me. I grinned, looking at him out of the corner of my eye as he sat back against the bench we shared, one arm stretched out against the back and his legs crossed, a report in his hand.

“Just  _ what _ is that look for, my love?” He asked without looking up from his reading. I hummed.

“Nothing,” I responded. “Just thinking.”

“Oh?” He finally looked up, quirking an eyebrow. “About?”

Melinoe waved to us as she jogged past and I smiled. She was beautiful against the backdrop of the city as the sun began to sink below the horizon, the blaze of orange and pink and purple reflecting off her hair.

How had I been so lucky as to deserve this?

“How...happy I am. And thankful.”

“Thankful,” he said, bluntly. “As if you didn’t save an entire world to have a shot at happiness.” I frowned.

“So just because I saved the world doesn’t mean I’m allowed to be thankful to have you and Meli in my life?”

“Of course you are, my hero,” he teased. “But this... _ this _ you are owed.”

I opened my mouth to argue, but he chuckled, moving to place a finger to my lips. I pursed them, cheeks puffing out in indignation.

“Fight me all you want, my dearest. But our love has transcended time and space...and you fought tooth and nail to be allowed to have it.” 

He leaned against me, resting his temple against mine.

“Eternal rest  _ and _ happiness is your reward.”

I exhaled a deep breath through my nose, relaxing into him. I rested my hand on his thigh as we sat quietly for several minutes as the sun set.

The children had finished playing their game of tag, and now Melinoe was sitting in the grass in front of them, creating little animals made of water to amuse them. Mitron would be ecstatic.

“Do you remember our Bonding Ceremony?” Hades asked, breaking the silence between us. He lifted his head and lounged further back in his seat. “And how we went to see Rhea for permission?” 

“Of course I do,” I replied with a giggle. He lifted a brow in inquiry. “Seems..somewhat out of the blue.”

“The sunset,” he said. “It just...reminds me.”

A smile pulled at my mouth as I thought back, so,  _ so _ many years ago.

_ We stood in the lobby of the great temple that had been home to the Oracles of Light and Dark for millennia. My stomach churned with nerves as the secretary at the front went to see if Rhea was available.  _

_ Hades and I had been to see her many, many times since we got together. She had been a stand-in for his mother since he was young- and she welcomed me into the fold with open arms, especially when the relationship with my own mother took a dour turn. She was sweet and caring and accepting, but… _

_ I began to wring my hands together. _

_ But this time we were here in a more...official capacity.  _

_ Hades reached over, sliding his hand into one of mine, threading his fingers between mine. He lifted our joined hands and pressed his lips to my knuckles. _

_ “Don’t worry so much,” he insisted. “Rhea loves you.” I breathed a laugh as he squeezed my fingers. _

_ “I know. It’s just…”  _

_ He gave me a knowing hum.  _

_ “Still nerve-wracking,” I finished, anyway. “ _ Actually _ requesting to be bonded…” _

_ “This  _ is _ still something that you want, yes?” I smiled softly, standing on the tips of my toes to press my lips to his for a short moment. _

_ “Of course it is.” His amber eyes searched mine. “This is all I’ve ever wanted when it came to you. To be by your side for eternity.” _

_ He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine, the wood of our masks knocking against each other. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, relishing the scent that clung to his skin- his essence.  _

_ A moment later, the door the secretary had disappeared into opened. We quickly pulled away from each other and I folded my arms behind my back, averting my eyes from him as I attempted to train my face towards an innocent expression. _

_ “The Oracle will see you now,” she said, eyeing us knowingly, but motioned us towards the door. Hades inclined his head in thanks and began making his way to Rhea’s chamber. I bowed slightly at the waist, then hurried after him.  _

_ The moment we were out of sight again, he reached over and snatched my hand as we headed for the large office at the very end of the hall. The door was already sitting open, and the Oracle of Darkness was leaning against the doorframe without her mask, and a sly smile spread across her lips. _

_ “I was wondering when the two of you would be gracing my doorstep for more than a social call,” Rhea said. Hades and I exchanged a surprised glance as we approached. _

_ “How did you know?” Hades asked his pseudo-mother. She clicked her tongue. _

_ “Really, Hades,” she chided, shooting him a scathing look. “Don’t you think I know you a little bit better than that?” She grinned again, then motioned to me with one hand. “Look at her,” she continued. “She’s glowing with happiness. Surely your proposal must have been perfection itself for her to say yes to  _ you _.”  _

_ I recalled how it had  _ really _ happened, however- lying naked in bed, after we’d- _

_ And then  _ again _ after- _

_ My face fell as my cheeks flushed. _

_ “I-uh-,” I tried, though I was too flustered to complete a whole thought. _

_ “At a loss for words, my darling? Fret not,” she said coyly as she pushed off of the frame. She reached out to me, taking my other hand before moving back inside, tugging me with her. “Come, come. Let’s get started.” _

_ As she usually did when we called on her, she set us down on the sofa in her office and served us some of the best tea Amaurot had to offer, then sunk into her own armchair with a happy sigh. Hades and I removed our masks, gently setting them on the short table in front of us. _

_ “So,” she began after taking a long drink and setting the cup down into its saucer. “When?” _

_ “W-when…?” She chuckled. _

_ “When would you like to have the ceremony?” _

_ “You’re going to...approve us? Just like that?” Hades asked, glancing at me for a moment before back to Rhea, who breathed a short laugh. “Don’t...we need to fill out an application or-” _

_ “Oh Hades,” she cooed with a shake of her head. “Still always as formal and cautious as usual. Did living with Hythlodaeus for so long teach you nothing?” She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and winked, causing a giggle to rise up out of me. Next to me, Hades cleared his throat. _

_ “As a matter of fact, it did,” he announced. “Hythlodaeus has always been and remains to be quite...laid-back in his work. I, on the other hand, learned how to be the  _ opposite _ simply because of his...shortcomings. It  _ also _ forced me to learn how to  _ cook _.” _

_ Rhea laughed then, the sound so clear and full amusement, even Hades’ face broke out into a smile. After a few moments, she wiped a tear from the corner of one eye and set her tea down on the table. _

_ “Yes, my child,” she said, a chuckle still in her voice. “There is paperwork, but the two of you won’t be denied. You are a match  _ made _ in Amaurot-  _ by _ Amaurot.”  _

_ My lips parted and I could feel my cheeks begin to heat again- but not from embarrassment. Her words...warmed me. They made me feel good and...that we were doing the right thing. _

_ Not that I’d had  _ any _ doubts to begin with, but what she said- it was reassuring.  _ She _ was reassuring. _

_ Her teasing smile turned soft when she looked at me, at the expression on my face. She leaned forward, cupping my cheek in her palm, her thumb gently stroking along the bone. She reached her other hand out further, for Hades to take. He took it willingly as she looked between the both of us, her eyes filling with emotion. _

_ “You are the epitome of its ideals, what this city stands for-  _ and  _ you are it’s future,” she continued. “A perfect match, by mine and  _ anyone’s _ standards. And you  _ will _ go on to do  _ great _ things together.” _

_ I felt my eyes sting with tears as I placed my hand over hers and huffed an unsteady laugh.  _

_ “Of course,  _ of course _ , we would not deny you.”  _

_ “Alright,” Hades acquiesced, squeezing her hand before letting go. With a nod, she sat back in her seat again as we exchanged another glance. His eyes roamed over my face, a tender expression in his eyes as he beheld me. “We were...hoping for a ceremony at sunset,” he said after a moment. “And the reception just after nightfall.” _

_ Rhea hummed, tapping her chin with her finger. _

_ “You always did enjoy the nighttime most.” I grinned, refusing to look away from him. My love. The one I wanted to be with until the end of time. _

_ “Amaurot looks best at night,” I confirmed quietly.  _

_ “Alright,” she agreed. “I will confer with the Oracle of Light and we will consider only the most auspicious of days when the moon is full and stark against the cover of darkness.” _

_ Finally, I tore my gaze away to look at Rhea again, confusion in my eyes. She shrugged on shoulder and reached for her teacup.  _

_ “The balance of light and dark,” she explained. “Only the best for our beloved Architect and his soulmate.” _

_ “Thank you,” I said, giving her the most grateful look I could muster without breaking down into tears of joy. _

_ “Of course, my darling.” She breathed a laugh to herself. “Even our citizens were wondering when you would decide to  _ tie the knot _.” _

“Do you think what Rhea said is still true?” I asked Hades as I came out of my memories. I leaned into his side, his arm winding around me, gently gripping my shoulder. 

“About being a match made in Amaurot?” As if he, too, had been reliving the past.

I hummed my confirmation. Hades breathed a laugh.

“Of course I do,” he said, matter-of-factly, then sighed. “We have...been through quite a lot.” I nodded my head in agreement. “And maybe...at the very beginning, we were  _ not _ as perfect for each other as Rhea thought. Because of our actions in the past, we have known true loneliness and true despair but, in the end, we were able to find each other again.” 

He lifted his hand from my arm, placing it on the side of my head as he pressed a kiss to my temple, then tucked me under his chin. I wrapped my arms around his middle, heaving a silent sigh of contentment. 

“It was... _ horrible _ , yes,” he continued. “What we were put through. But now, because of our experiences, we are better than ever. And I would not change a single moment of the past if it meant losing  _ this _ . What we have now.” 

I closed my eyes, nuzzling my nose into the skin in the crook of his neck. He sucked in a deep breath, inhaling my scent. 

“What would you say, my dearest,” he began again after a few quiet moments. “To a...renewal of vows, so to speak?” 

I sat up, curiosity piqued.

“We could hold another ceremony,” he suggested and I tilted my head in confusion. “At sunset.”

“But...why?”

“We are different people than we were back then, are we not?” I scanned his face, but nodded. “And though our bond remains, I would be  _ honored _ to promise myself to  _ you _ . And it does not necessarily have to be a large celebration as we had in the past- just a small gathering with our closest friends. Old  _ and _ new.” 

I  _ could _ imagine it, I realized. Sharing our happiness with those we had faced the most horrible monsters with-  _ and lived _ .

And being there...with  _ him _ . Where I never thought, in a million lifetimes, I would be. 

“I think...I like this idea,” I admitted, opening my thoughts to him. He breathed a chuckle, though his eyes shone with joy and love. 

“Then I will set up an appointment with Gaia and Ryne.” I sighed contentedly, laying my head back down on his shoulder.

_ [I love you, my night sky], _ I said over the bond.  _ With everything I am and….everything I have. _

“Likewise, [my heart’s gleam].” He tugged me closer and rested his head on top of mine. “Likewise.”


	6. Lover's Quarrel/Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is uneasy about accepting the seat of Azem, Hades resolves to put those fears to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!SEXUAL CONTENT AHOY!!
> 
> I'm extra happy with this one. It came out amazing, if I do say so myself. This fits in between day 1 and day 3!
> 
> Inspired by this art by Juli ->>> [here](https://twitter.com/JuriaCeirlaidh/status/1360328162459189253?s=20)
> 
> Enjoy!

“In a matter of months, the seat of Azem will become vacant,” Lahabrea announced. I stood beside him on a raised platform in the town square, trying my very best to keep myself from fidgeting. There were dozens of people in attendance, standing on the ground before us. 

I had been expecting this, when he asked me to join him. That he would announce it to the city.  _ Officially.  _

My stomach tied into knots and I tried to school my face into the picture of calmness, no matter how uncomfortable I felt. 

“The Convocation has decided that Persephone-” He motioned to me from his podium. “Is to ascend to it.”

Murmurs broke out amongst the residents. I swallowed, unable to glean their words from where I was positioned. 

Were the...happy about this choice? Or upset?

And as a matter of fact...was  _ I _ ?

I had said yes, of course. Who would turn down a seat on the  _ Convocation _ ? 

I rolled my eyes internally. ‘Daeus had. But he was...different. 

I had talked it over with Hades many times, over many hours. He insisted that, as the Architect, he had been in on the vote. That it had been  _ unanimous _ that  _ I _ was the best person in all of Amaurot for this position.

Regardless, no matter how many times he had assured me, I was not sure I felt worthy. Surely there had been someone more accomplished, someone who had travelled more. Someone who-

“No,” he had said. “It is not about who has done more than you. It’s about  _ what _ they see in you. And they  _ see _ greatness.”

I still felt uneasy. 

Azem was gone often, sometimes for  _ months _ at a time. He had never Bonded, had never even come close. 

But Hades and I...Had we  _ really _ considered the consequences to my acceptance?

The Speaker finished his speech, wishing the current holder of the seat well in his future endeavors, then motioned for me to depart, my duties for the day completed.

With a nod, I slowly walked to the stairs, trying to keep my knees from shaking, and stepped off of the stage. Immediately, I was swarmed with admirers, wishing me luck and asking me questions.

I glued a smile to my face though my insides squirmed. After a few nods and words of gratitude, my head began to swim. 

Something about how  _ official _ it was now sparked an uneasiness in me and my mind wouldn’t stop running in circles.

I remained in the square for a while longer before I couldn’t handle it anymore. Panic had begun to grip me, an anxiety I had felt from the beginning rising to the surface and settling over me. 

I would take this seat. I had agreed- whether I was worthy of it or not.

And Hades-he would be here, left alone for extended amounts of time because of me. And I-

I burst through the front door of our apartment, my entire body shaking. I dropped my white mask on to the small table in the entryway and fell against the door to close it, leaning heavily as I tried to calm the trembling.

But the intrusive thoughts refuse to leave me be.

I wasn’t ready for this. I wasn’t-

“Persephone?” I froze.

Oh  _ Gods _ , he was home already.

My eyes shot to the chronometer on the wall. He wasn’t meant to be home for hours. 

“Is that you?” He called again from his office down the hall. 

“Y-yes!” I said, trying to keep my voice even and...failing. I pushed off of the door, smoothing my robe and trying to master myself. I heard his footfalls down approaching mere seconds later. He appeared around the corner, a bright smile on his face.

“How’d it-”

His face fell at whatever he saw as he examined me.

“You’re pale,” he observed, then rushed to me. “What happened?”

I moved away from him before he could touch me. Before he could feel that I was shaking, before he could see that I was not meant for this position. 

“Nothing,” I said, a forced chipperness to my voice as I stepped into the entryway and into the living area. “I’m-I’m fine. It was fine.” When I turned to face him again, he was standing with his arms crossed, one brow raised.

He wasn’t buying it.

“Hades,” I said, more forcefully. “Nothing happened. It went well.” His eyes roved over me, his lips pursed. 

Utterly unconvinced. 

We stared at each other for a long moment before I shrugged my shoulders and spun around to head to the bedroom. He followed.

“Something’s wrong,” he insisted. I trilled a laugh.

“Whatever would be?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “That’s why I’m asking. Maybe I can help.”

“Nothing is the matter,” I assured him again, though my thoughts screamed the opposite. I walked into our bedroom, kicking my shoes into the corner. “I’m set to join the Convocation. It’s official now. I’m-”

Water stung my eyes, my frazzled nerves on their last string.

“I’m happy,” I recited, trying not to blubber. “It’s the biggest honor I could have dreamed of.” My eyes overflowed as I finally paused. Hades came up behind me, gripping my shoulders, and slowly rotated me around to face him. 

The utter heartbreak on his face-

“Please,” he begged. He let me over to the bed and sat us both down on the edge of the mattress. “Talk to me.”

“I’m  _ scared _ , Hades,” I ceded finally, tears dripping from my chin. If  _ only _ so that I did not have to see that look anymore. “I’m  _ so _ afraid of taking the seat.”

“Whatever for, my love?”

“That I’m not ready and I’ll be a monumental disappointment and embarrassment to the city. That I’ll be-I’ll be gone for  _ so long _ and you’ll-you’ll move on to someone else and-”

I wasn’t able to finish my sentence before he quickly leaned forward and kissed me. Hard. I whimpered against his mouth and tried to pull away.

“Had-” Instead, he wrapped his arms around my back, forcing me to stay.

“ _ No _ ,” he rasped before pressing his mouth to mine again. His arms were firm as I took a few, furious breaths through my nose. I struggled, but he continued to refuse. 

And ultimately, after a few more breaths, I found my body began to relax in his embrace. I had  _ never _ been able to stay mad at him.

When he had sensed that I had calmed somewhat, his arms loosened around me, sliding up my body until he held my head between his hands. With a sigh, he released my lips and pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes closed.

“Don’t,” he whispered. “Don’t say such things.” My gaze fell to my lap, my shoulders slumping. 

“What use is a wife who is never home?” His brow furrowed against mine and he shook his head. 

“I never wanted a  _ wife _ , Persephone,” he breathed. My heart plummeted. He sat back, then coaxed me to look back up at him. “I wanted a  _ partner _ .”

Tears filled my eyes as I searched his gaze- the intensity with which he looked at me. Like molten metal. 

“ _ You _ are my partner,” he continued, pointedly. He brushed my hair back with both hands, tucking it behind my ears before cupping my face again. “ _ You _ . My equal, perfect match. And you always will be, no matter where you are in the world or how long you stay gone.”

“Hades,” I whined as my face crumpled. I felt myself beginning to break into a million pieces. 

“This is...scary for the both of us.” He began wiping my falling tears away with his thumbs. “But  _ listen  _ to me, alright?” I nodded my head weakly. “You  _ are _ ready. Do you think I would have encouraged it if I didn’t think you could do it?” My chin trembled and I shook my head. “This work is important. It’s  _ needed _ . I would  _ never _ begrudge you this honor. And if you  _ must _ be gone for months, we will weather it. Togeth-”

_ I  _ didn’t let him finish this time, leaning in fast. He sucked in a sharp breath when our lips met.

I  _ loved  _ him, I thought. 

I pushed forward, shifting and turning until I was straddling his legs, the fabric of my robe hiking up around my thighs as I settled myself into his lap. He helped as his mouth began moving on mine, gripping my backside and pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss, opening so that his tongue could twine with mine. 

I loved him more than  _ anything _ . He was the very air I breathed. And if he said we would pull through this  _ together _ -

His chest was warm and hard as he crushed me to him, my breasts firmly pressed against him. He tore his lips from mine, trailing a line of fevered kisses along my jaw, moving swiftly down my neck until he reached the crook and paused for half a second. 

I  _ would _ believe him.

He bit down sharply, and I could feel heat building between my legs. I cried out, muffling the sound by burying my face in his hair as he ran his tongue over the spot to soothe the hurt. A shiver coursed through my body and, out of instinct, I ground down against him. He groaned, hardening in response to my body.

_ Gods _ ,  _ I loved him _ .

He loosed his hold on me, hands travelling down my sides and further, searching for the hem of my robe. When he tugged it up, I pulled away from him so that he could lift it over my head, letting it fall to the floor. 

He returned his lips to mine, wriggling his hips ever-so-slightly until his own clothing was easily removed without having to move me entirely.

When the robe had been discarded to the side, one of his hands found my breast, kneading it as I ground against him again, letting him feel the wetness that had pooled between my legs- the arousal  _ he _ had caused. 

“Persephone,” he breathed against my lips. 

I dipped my body down again, slowly this time, letting him slide up through my folds, his head brushing against the most sensitive part of me. A breathy moan rose out of me at the contact and I continued, moving my hips in a circular motion, so he would rub against  _ that _ spot over and over until I was shaking and had to hold on to him for support. He reached behind me, hands gliding over my backside and further, slicking his finger over and  _ then _ into my opening, so wet and ready for him that he met no resistance. I felt him twitch against me in response.

“Good,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. “Now...inside.” I nodded, raising myself up a small amount so he could line himself up, then he gripped my hips and slowly,  _ so slowly _ , lowered me onto him.

When he was fully seated within me, he buried his face in my chest with a low moan, wrapping his arms around my waist. I exhaled unsteadily, one hand threading into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

_ Gods _ , he felt  _ so good _ .

We sat still for several moments, simply relishing the feeling of being connected so closely. So thoroughly. 

But soon, it was not enough. 

I began to move, slow at first. Barely lifting myself off of him as he hugged me tightly, wanting him to be as deep as possible. 

“Persephone,” he said again, his voice rough as it vibrated through his chest, causing the hair on the back of my neck rise. He raised his head, catching my lips again, kissing me with every intense emotion he was feeling. There was sadness there, I realized. And worry. But also pride. And a love so strong that it would transcend this. Transcend time, if it had to. 

I cried out at the thought, my hips moving faster, hitting the spot deep inside of me. His arms clamped around me as a sheen of sweat broke out all over my body. My movements became wild and frenzied as I searched desperately for my release. He began raising his hips into mine as I tightened around him. 

So  _ close _ , we were both- 

My hand balled in his hair, the fingers of my other digging into the skin of his back as I let myself loose.

With a strangled groan, he throbbed inside of me only a few thrusts later, and I collapsed against him. 

We spent minutes sitting in that position, unmoving. Clinging to each other. I wasn’t ready to give up this closeness, and he did not object as he ran his hands along my back. 

After a short while, with the feel of me around him still, I felt him begin to harden once more.

And I let him take me, and take me again, in any way that he wanted until he had  _ all  _ of me. Until night had fallen and we were both entirely spent.

And when we had finally finished, had eaten and showered, he pulled me back into bed, but not to make love. He sat against the headboard and tugged me back, between his legs where he simply held me, comforting me. Trying to extinguish my fears.

He held our joined hands up as we sat tangled together, our Bonding bands gleaming in the light of the lamp.

“Do you know what these are?” I huffed a laugh.

“Of course I do,” I replied incredulously. “I was there at the ceremony, too, remember?” He chuckled.

“But do you  _ really _ ?” I laid my head back onto his collarbone, looking up at him, confusion on my face. He smiled softly, turning his hand in mine so he could twine our fingers together. I clutched it tightly, never wanting to let it go. “They are a  _ promise _ , my love.” I brought our hands closer to my face to get a better look at the rings.. 

“A...promise,” I repeated. He hummed, raising my hand to his mouth. He placed a small kiss to the metal, and a longer, tender one to my knuckles. Water filled my eyes once more as I watched him.

“A promise that we’ll be together for eternity. No matter what.” My chin wobbled as he pressed the back of my hand to his cheek. “You are...the love of my life, Persephone.  _ You _ . And while I will most certainly miss you while you are gone, I would  _ never _ stray.” He closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the skin of my hand. “There is and never will be anyone else. You needn’t ever worry.”

I could feel my face crumple again, allowing the tears to flow down my cheeks freely. He opened his eyes, the gold beautiful and shining as his eyes, too, became glassy. 

“I love you,” he whispered, releasing my hand to brush back wayward strands of my damp hair. “Forever.” 

I placed my palm against his cheek and nodded my head. He exhaled a wavering breath as he searched my face and I lifted myself up to press my lips to his.

“I love you too,” I breathed against his mouth. “With my entire being.”


	7. Lovers/Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light decides she wants to stargaze, but what she doesn't expect is company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prompt! It has to be one of my top favs of the seven. It ties into day 2 and day 4! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed these as much as I enjoyed writing them!

I sat on the short bench I’d placed under the window in my inn room, peering up at the twilit sky. The sun had almost finished its descent on the horizon, and many of the vibrant oranges and pinks had softened into cool blues and purples. The stars had begun to twinkle high above me. 

I sighed, folding my arms on the sill in front of me and laid my chin upon them. 

Despite my affinity for Light, nighttime had always been my favorite. The darkness was cool and soothing and, even though I found the daytime beautiful, nothing could compare to a majesty of a clear, midnight sky. 

I had been on the First for weeks now, hunting Lightwardens and dealing with Vauthry- this was the first  _ true _ night I had spent under the cover of darkness. 

And my view was  _ decidedly _ not good enough. I could see one side of the sky, sure. But I wanted to see it  _ all _ .

I lifted my head and poked it out of the window, peering up to see the top of the Pendants, trying to gauge the height and how far I would have to climb to get a clear view. 

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” I said to myself, judging myself merely a few floors from the top. As the Warrior of Darkness, they had given me one of the best rooms- my window carved into the large, crystal dome that encased the inn so that I could have a view of the Lakeland mountains. 

It was beautiful, but not what I wanted in this moment.

With my decision made, I slipped out of my seat, grabbing a bag as I made my way to the table. I wasn’t sure how long I’d feel like sitting outside- but I figured I should prepare regardless. The weather was agreeable enough and I would likely stay up there for at least a bell or two.

I filled the pack with snacks- a couple of apples and oranges, some cheese wedges and a few slices of bread. I filled my water flask with some wine leftover from dinner and slid it into the side pocket, then went to my bed to strip it of its blanket. 

I folded it and placed it on top of the food. I secured the flap so nothing would fall out and slung the straps over my shoulders, then walked straight out of the window. 

Scaling the wall was easy enough, as muscular and lithe as I was after my years of training, using window boxes and sturdy window railings to hoist myself up. 

When I reached the dome, I used the metal frames that held the crystal in place to climb until I could walk upright to the spire at the center. 

But when I arrived, I realized I was not the first person to have the same idea. 

My brows raised as I observed the Ascian lying on his back, his hands resting under his head as he watched the stars twinkle to life.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, hero?” Emet-Selch asked without even looking at me. 

“How did you know it was me?”

“With the Wardens’ Light inside of you, I would be able to recognize you from miles away.” I frowned. 

“I...can go elsewhere,” I offered, pointing over my shoulder. “There are plenty of other domes I can watch from if you’d rather be alone.” He hummed, considering my proposal.

“That won’t be necessary,” he said instead, motioning to the empty space next to him with his head. “Sit.”

I hesitated for a moment, but lifted the blanket from my pack and began spreading it out along a large pane of crystal. He watched me curiously out of the corner of his eye as I set myself down on the far end and laid the bag of food by my side.

“We can share...if you’d like.”

A soft smile spread across his lips at my offer. 

“How very generous of you.” I shrugged my shoulders. 

“I’ve spent many nights up on the roof, looking at the stars. I know how uncomfortable it can be. The blanket won’t help  _ a lot _ , but at least you won’t be lying on straight crystal.”

“Many nights?” He sat up and began shifting, setting himself on the empty side of my blanket. 

“Mm,” I hummed, hugging my legs to my chest. “I enjoy coming out here to look at the stars.” The Ascian reclined again, resuming his previous position. 

“Any particular reason why?” A smile tugged at my mouth as I rested my chin on the top of my knees. My eyes slowly took in the night sky in its entire glory, a much better view that I would have gotten if I have remained inside. 

“This hardly seems fair, Emet-Selch.”

“Hm?”

“Shall I spill all my deepest secrets to you and receive nothing in return?” He chuckled under his breath. 

“I would say my  _ pleasant company _ is gift enough.” I snorted. 

“I’ll tell you,” I agreed. “But  _ you _ have to tell me something too.” My eyes slid to him as his brows raised in surprise. 

“How far you have come in such a short time, Warrior of Light.” I grinned, reaching into the pocket of my bag for the flask.

“Whatever could you mean?” I asked, faux wonder coating my voice as I tapped my chin with my index finger. 

“Less than a month ago you were  _ begging _ me to leave you alone in the Wood,” he deigned to explain, though we both knew of what he was speaking. “Now you wish to know about  _ me _ ?” I untwisted the cap and held it up for a moment between us in a one-sided toast, then took a long drink.

“Blame it on the wine.” He laughed again.

“And have you been drinking a lot tonight?”

“Not particularly.” He shook his head in amusement.

“Alright, hero,” he yielded. “I’ll play your game. A secret for a secret.” I nodded as he held out his hand. I passed the flask to him. 

“There is a certain...calmness,” I said in response to his previous question. “That I find in the darkness. A sense of peace that I don’t receive day to day in my line of work.”

“Savior of the realm,” he recited. “The keeper of peace who cannot catch a moment of it for herself.”

“Something like that,” I laughed. He hummed knowingly as he tipped the wine down his throat. “Sometimes, I find that I just need a moment to myself. They seemed so few and far between back home, but here on the First…”

“With the Light running rampant…” I nodded.

“Now that I’m here, I feel like I took it for granted,” I admitted. “There are people here who have  _ never _ even experienced the darkness.” I dug into the pack once more, feeling around for an apple. “Your turn.” He raised his hand, motioning for me to ask my question. “I’ve..restored night to multiple areas of Norvrandt already.”

“And your point?”

“I would have thought you would be furious,” I continued. “But you seem...more at ease than ever.”

“Oh, I am  _ quite _ irate,” he told me. “As I have said before, your actions here will be for naught in the end. Starting over will be quite annoying for me, yes, but if you survive, it will have been worth my time.” I raised a brow as I bit into the fruit. “As for your inquiry, I am sure you can feel how incessant the Light is.”

“Mm,” I agreed as I chewed my mouthful.

“While defeating the Lightwardens and bringing night back to the First is irksome, it is also a relief. The density of the aether here is stifling, especially so close to a successful rejoining. It exhausts me.”

“Yeah,” I sighed knowingly. “I...know what you mean.”

“Do you?”

“Is this your question to me?” He hummed.

“I suppose.” I lowered the apple from my mouth, moving so my legs were crossed instead.

“Truthfully, I…have been having trouble sleeping. That was the  _ real _ reason I went out into the Wood that first morning. And I am  _ tired _ .” He raised a brow and I gave him a sad smile. “The Light...always seems to find its way in. It doesn’t matter if I close the shutters or the curtains.” He offered the flask back to me and I took it, gratefully. “I can always see it. Can always feel its presence. As if it were  _ searching _ for me and flocking to me- because I house the Warden’s aether.”

Silence fell between us for long moments as I took a swig of the wine. 

“No snarky comeback?” I asked him, finally. 

“No,” he said, his tone surprisingly serious and I was taken aback. “The reality of your circumstances are nothing to make light of.”

I huffed an incredulous laugh.

“That’s rich coming from  _ you _ .”

“Is it, hero?” He asked, voice barely higher than a whisper. “You seem very nonchalant about your own fate.” My eyes dropped to my lap. 

“It might consume me,” I ceded. “If I do not attempt to remain brave.” 

In lieu of a response, he said, “The question is yours.”

“Right,” I chuckled as I looked over to him again. “Perhaps...we should move away from the depressing subjects. Why do  _ you  _ stargaze?” He grinned, though it was tight.

“I thought you wanted to  _ avoid _ dismal topics.” My face fell.

“I’m-You don’t have to answer.”

“It’s alright, Warrior of Light. I promised you a secret for your own.” With a groan, he sat up on his hands, his eyes scanning the sky before us. After a few quiet seconds, he sighed. “Back when the world was whole and hale...and the skies were even more magnificent than they are now, I would sit under the stars for  _ nights _ , with the one I cherished the most.”

I felt my heartbeat pick up at the thought. In a time before time- so many thousands of years ago. I swallowed hard. 

“What...did you do together?”

“Any number of things,” he replied. “Dancing or eating. Discussing our research or talking about our days. Sometimes we would just sit, wrapped in each other’s arms as we named the constellations we spotted until we fell asleep.”

My breath caught.

“I miss her terribly, Warrior of Light.” He reached for the flask and took a quick sip. “But no matter how badly my heart aches, gazing at the sky...helps ease my pain. It reminds me of the time we had, no matter how short it was.” 

“She...must have been amazing,” I commented, quietly. “If you still love her after all this time.” 

He hummed and I peered up to him once more. His eyes were fixated on my chest- right where I could feel the Light churn. His expression was...unreadable.

“She was.”

He lifted his gaze to mine, locking with mine for a single moment before breaking eye-contact and lying back down again.

“You remind me of her sometimes,” he admitted, matter-of-factly. “Your fiery spirit and your drive to do the  _ right thing _ .” He snorted and took a longer drink. “My turn.” I watched him for a moment longer before nodding, understanding his need for a change of topic.

We continued exchanging secrets for a while longer, until the wine and the food had run out, and for the remainder of the night, we settled in next to each other, quietly staring up at the sky. Taking it in, relaxing. 

Together.

However, I didn’t remember falling asleep. 

And when my mind began to stir, the last thing I remembered was being on the roof. Surely if I had slept outside, I would be cold- or at the very least, chilled. 

Instead, I was warm. I was not in the most comfortable of positions, but I couldn’t complain. And I felt well-rested for the first time in... _ years _ , it seemed like. I had  _ just _ been speaking with the Ascian about how the Light kept me awake, and yet...

I tried to shift- to sit up and stretch my arms over my head, but something pinned them to my sides. With a quiet whine of discontent, I cracked my eyes open, only to come face to face with that familiar white tunic and red sash. The fur of his jacket was plastered to the side of my face after what must have been  _ hours _ without moving. 

His arms held me firmly, flush against his body. 

My eyes widened in surprise and gently pushed back against him, lifting my head to loose the soft material from my cheek.

When I looked up at him, I felt my chest constrict, my breath catching in my throat. 

His eyes were still closed, his breathing deep and even. His features had softened as he slept- where the weight of the world did not wear him down. The stress lines forming around his mouth and eyes had smoothed out and he looked... _ years _ younger. 

And with his hair falling over his face like that…

There was...something confusingly familiar about it.

But there was a nagging thought in the back of my mind-

I had been vulnerable. I had  _ let _ this happen. And...and he could have hurt me or-

No, I admonished myself. No, he had ample opportunity to be untoward. He could have done any number of things to me as I slept. Taken me, killed me...

But...he hadn’t. Instead, he had  _ protected _ me. He had kept me warm when I should have been cold and...shielded me from any possible weather changes. 

Had I been wrong about him, those weeks ago? Had he been entirely truthful in attempting to start an alliance with us? I had been wary. And while I had somewhat softened towards him in recent days during our training sessions, I had pushed him away with harsh words. 

Yet, he was still here. 

Holding me. Bringing me comfort. 

Still...trying to win me over. 

And in his arms, I had slept better than I ever had. 

My eyes burned and heat rushed to my face.

I didn’t understand what I was feeling. These emotions...He was  _ supposed _ to be my enemy. His brethren had fought tooth and nail against me. 

But now…After last night, and all of those things he had shared with me...

I raised myself- just a little bit. Just high enough to press a gentle kiss to his jaw bone. He released a deep sigh in response, his eyes sliding open.

“Whatever was that for, hero?” He asked me, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Nothing really,” I answered. “Just...thank you.” He hummed and shut his eyes once more, his arms tightening around me. His hands ran slowly along my back.

“Do you want to go back inside?”

I was silent for a moment, debating on whether I preferred my bed to this. It would be more comfortable, of course. But...would he follow me there, or would he depart? 

I slid my arms under his coat and wrapped them around his back. I hugged him tightly to myself, his warmth penetrating my skin and filling me with comfort and contentment. I inhaled deeply, nuzzling my face in the fabric of his tunic.

“No,” I decided, exhaling slowly. “I don’t want this to end yet.” 

Afterall, the sun had not yet risen- a few more hours of sleep would not go amiss.

He raised one hand, threading his fingers into my hair as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head, then tucked it under his chin. 

I curled into him as far as I could go. 

“It doesn’t have to, hero,” he assured me. “Not ever, if you wish it.” I nodded in response and sighed, letting the darkness claim me once more as I laid cocooned within his embrace.


End file.
